I Can Be Fast
by Darksknight
Summary: Were they really about to do this? Not that he was complaining, but... really? (RinHaru: pure smut/PWP)
Alternate title to this: shameless rinharu smut. I didn't originally intend to post this, but after finding it collecting dust in my fanfiction folder, and re-reading it, I decided I'd post it after all. This is old. Old, old, old, but good nonetheless. It may have a few errors- I didn't really go through all that thoroughly. Enjoy it regardless of that! Anyway, without a further ado...

* * *

His first thought after coming is, _we've got to stop meeting like this._

But then, it wasn't really his fault, was it? He'd come over to tell Haru that the pool in Samezuka was undergoing repairs, maybe ask if for the time being he could use Iwatobi's, and then _Haru_ had been the one who had fucked it all right to hell.

( _Literally_ , some nasty part of his brain muttered.)

"Rin." His monotone was cool, as always, as he turned away from the stove where he'd been cooking mackerel. Surprise of the century- not.

"So what do you think?" He came into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching as Haru as he cooked. "I can join you for practice, right? Unless you're scared I'll beat your ass."

Haru gave him a cool, careless look, as if to say, _in your dreams,_ and then turned back to his food, pushing it around on the pan while it sizzled. "Why are you asking me? Do what you want." He answered evenly.

"What, you don't care if I show up unannounced?" Grinning, he pushed strands of his hair behind his ear, and then leaned over so that his breath would coast over Haru's collarbones. "I didn't want to get you all worked up."

Haru sucked in a quick breath before stepping back abruptly, a hand rubbing the skin that he been touched awkwardly as he moved over to get a plate. Rin remembered that Haru was oddly touchy about breathing; it could turn him on or off like a light switch depending on the mood.

"You can do what you want." He said again. "I won't get worked up over nothing."

"It wouldn't be nothing."

Haru removed a plate from the cupboard, not meeting Rin's stare. "Hm."

"Hey, don't just brush me off like that." Not really angry, but still playfully pushy, Rin jabbed his fingers into Haru's stomach as the teen returned to the stove. He grinned when the Haru hardened his abs to make Rin's prodding difficult. "I wouldn't want your secret to slip."

"It's our secret." Haru mumbled.

He wasn't wrong. But Rin's friends all kind of knew that they were dating, even if Rin had never said a word about it. They'd known before Rin had known. And some part of him knew that it was probably the same on Haru's side, especially since Makoto and Haru had freakin' telepathy.

What had he been doing again? Oh, yes. Poking Haru's stomach. Haru's delectable muscle-hardened stomach. _Remember, you came her to talk to him. You know that Makoto comes over on Friday nights, so don't get any big ideas._

"Our secret." Rin smiled. He stopped poking Haru and flattened his hand against the other boy's stomach, slowly leaning over until he had his chest pressed up to Haru's back. He wrapped his arms around Haru and just stood there for a minute, listening to Haru's breathing and the sound of the mackerel popping on the stove. "I like that."

"Rin-" Haru stopped, suddenly. He turned the stove off. "Makoto will be here soon."

"I know."

"…" Haru sighed. "It's been a while since you came to visit."

"Finals are coming up, I've been studying every chance I get." He let out a long exhale, watching as his breath stirred the hair on the back of Haru's neck. The boy shuddered, causing Rin to smirk a little. "Too bad, huh?"

"I guess."

"Do you always cook without anything on?" Rin asked. Haru had finished making his dinner, but for some reason still stood before the stove. He reached over to the counter and grabbed a knife to cut into the fish, apparently deciding to eat where he stood. "It's kind of…"

"No one's here to see."

"I'm here." He slipped a finger between the hem of Haru's jammers and drew back, snickering as the material of the swimsuit loudly smacked back against his boyfriend's ass.

Haru paused in the middle of lifting a piece of his fish up to meet his lips. He sent a glare up over his shoulder for a second before seeming to consider what Rin had said. "You are." He echoed. Suddenly he pried at Rin's hands until he was free, and when he was, he turned to stare Rin down through narrowed eyes.

Rin wasn't really sure what was going on, but he was kind of excited. It had been a long time since they'd done anything lewd; in between swimming and school, they hardly had time to get in a hello. But then… "Makoto." He reminded Haru.

Haru didn't so much as blink. "I can be fast."

 _Oh God._ Rin's stomach fell out. Was Haru really saying that… "A quickie Haru? Really?"

Haru's eyes narrowed further. He took a step forward, so that their chests were pressed together, and grabbed Rin by the hip. "I can be fast." He repeated.

Rin wanted to say he held out.

 _Wanted_ to.

But the way Haru was looking at him made liquid heat pool in his gut. Without so much as a kiss he was already starting to strain against the tightness of his jeans. They'd never tried to go fast before, they'd always drawn it out.

"H- how-" He cleared his throat. His voice had gotten huskier all of the sudden. "How much time do we have?"

"Ten minutes."

"That's plenty of time." Rin took a small step forward, forcing Haru to step back against the counter. He countered his partner's grip by pressing a hand to the small of Haru's back, grinning. "For something."

"Mm. Something." Haru's thumb slipped under the elastic band of Rin's underwear.

 _Holy shit._

"Har-" Rin started as suddenly his lips were being met by wet warmth. He realized what was happening in an instant and tilted his head, opening his mouth to Haru. He was a man more of teeth than tongue, but it still made his toes curl when Haru's tongue traced his bottom lip. When Haru nipped at him he couldn't help but let out a low growl of a moan. Haru could fucking undo him in seconds- it would have been pathetic if he didn't love it so much.

Haru's fingers started to play with the elastic band of his underwear again, tugging gently and pulling down just barely, until Rin was sure his skin was red with the line of the undergarment. He broke the kiss to tear at the bow of Haru's apron, smirking in satisfaction as it pooled around their feet in a mesh of blue.

"My turn." Haru murmured. He grabbed the hem of Rin's shirt and pulled it up hard; so fast that Rin barely had time to raise his arms. As soon as it was gone Haru was shoving Rin back into the wall opposite of them, dropping to his knees to undo Rin's pants and start tugging them down.

"Y-you _can_ be fast." Rin gasped.

"I know." Haru signaled for Rin to step out of his jeans.

"How much time-"

"No more talking."

"But-"

Rin was caught off by the feeling of Haru's mouth against him. Through the material of his underwear he could feel the wet burn of Haru's tongue as it palmed his erection, causing him to go stiff as he braced himself against the wall.

"Here!?" He's at least thought they'd make it to Haru's room.

Haru answered by finally pulling his underwear down.

"Haru, are you sure you-"

"Relax." He said. He pressed his cheek to Rin's thigh and opened his mouth to breath against him. "Let me make you feel good, Rin-Rin."

He couldn't even snap at Haru for using that stupid damn nickname because - _Oh my god holy fuck that feels good that feels good FUCK me that feels perfect_ \- Haru had suddenly grabbed the base of his shaft and leaned down to pull the tip into his mouth, closing around him carefully to envelope his dick in molten heat. Rin could only stare up at the ceiling and groan as Haru's tongue teased the head of his arousal, wrapping around and then flattening under the base. He gave a few hesitant sucks before he found exactly which position Rin fit best in his mouth. And then he started to bob his head, pumping what he couldn't take in with his hands.

"H-haru-" Rin threaded his fingers through Haru's hair; his own head banging back against the wall. He had not warmed up at all for this, and the sudden pleasure was almost too intense. "Fuck- that feels good. God, when did you-"

He swallowed.

"Shit!" Forgetting himself for a moment, Rin didn't stop himself from bucking into Haru's mouth.

Haru made a small noise, choking slightly, and pulled back for a minute.

"Ah, I'm sorry Haru, I-"

"It's fine." Haru said. And then he went right back to it.

"Nn! Haru, Haru- fuck- I need, I need, ah-"

Haru pulled off of him with a loud pop, continuing to pump him with his fist. "There's no lube down here, so shut up and let me do this."

"And we can't go upstairs?! Wait-" Rin suddenly recalled he'd left his bag just inside the entry way to the kitchen. He turned his head to check, and there it was. "-My bag. Front pocket."

Haru seemed to consider his options for a moment. Apparently deciding he wanted to bang Rin just as much as Rin wanted it, he eyed the bag sitting innocently against the doorframe to the right. He reached over, even as he closed his mouth around Rin's member again, unzipping the backpack without even looking to fish out the small container of clear lubricant.

Rin heard the snap of the cap and then suddenly stiffened with a sharp cry as he felt the ice-cold of the liquid gel against his ass. Haru didn't even pull off of him to say sorry, the prick, and simply began to circle his hole with two fingers. He pressed into him, testing, and then looked up at Rin; raising an eyebrow as he pulled back for a moment. His face said it all; the whole _you're not usually this loose._ Clearly, he wanted an explanation.

Face going even redder than his hair, Rin spluttered an indignant, "I haven't seen you in a while, okay!?" Which didn't answer a damn thing, but-

"I didn't say anything."

He couldn't help it; he had to go on and dig his own fucking grave, of course. "For your information, it is perfectly normal for any guy my age to masturbate." Then he went redder because _oh god what did I just say to Haru of all people oh god just kill me now_. He tried to backpedal by explaining. "It feels better if you-"

"Rin."

"Wh-What!?"

"Shut up."

"Hey!"

Haru's only answer was to press inside, giving that smug fucking grin that Rin just wanted to punch him for. Well, would have wanted to punch him for, but he was doing that thing with his tongue again, pairing it with his finger thrusts and _oh god oh god-_

Rin practically went boneless, melting back against the wall.

"Sh-shit." Rin whispered. How did Haru manage to hit that fucking spot every goddamn time? It wasn't humanly possible for someone to be so damn good at more than one thing. Swimming _and_ sex? It just wasn't fair!

Not that Rin was complaining, of course.

"H-haru, hurry up, we have to-"

"I know." He stood and pressed himself flush against Rin, kissing him again- loudly and wet as Rin frantically clung to him, arms around his shoulders as he dug his fingers into dark navy hair. He could feel Haru budding through his jammers and had enough clarity to for, just a moment, question why the hell Haru was still wearing anything at all. But the moment passed just as quickly as it came, because his hands had the answer. An answer that involved taking that last barrier of clothing off.

"Fuck- Haru-"

"That's the plan."

"H-hey, you. D-don't be so smug!" He didn't really mean it. Haru _was_ a smug little bastard, but he loved every minute of it. Well, almost every moment. Sometimes it made him want to drown Haru but there was no way _that_ could ever happen, so it wasn't such a big deal. Probably. "Just get to it already!"

"Don't be so impatient, Rin-Rin.

"Don't call me-" His voice cut out as Haru pressed into him with his fingers just so, causing his eyes to roll back in his head as a long moan fell form his lips. "Oh. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, Haru right there, please, oh my god-"

"I know." He curled his fingers inside of Rin again, pressing his face into Rin's shoulder. He opened his mouth and kissed the juncture between Rin's shoulder and neck, then opened his mouth and bit.

Rin let out a long whine, like an animal or something- fuck, he didn't know. All he knew was that it felt too damn good. "Haru!"

"Don't be so noisy." He pulled back and kissed the mark he'd left. "You'll get me in trouble with my neighbors."

"What neighbors!?" Rin asked.

"When you moan like that, you can wake the dead." Haru answered- deadpan as usual. "The whole town can probably hear you. Those neighbors."

"Why you-"

"You can argue with me about this later." He said coolly. "I'm busy."

"Busy with what?!"

"Busy," Haru whispered, "fucking you."

Hello boner renewal card. Goodbye every last care he'd ever had.

"Oh."

Point nailed, Haru pulled his fingers free of Rin, certain the redhead was aptly prepared. He grabbed the boy's shoulder, about to turn him, but Rin had a better plan. He simply hiked one of his legs up on Haru's hips, arms going around his shoulders again.

Haru raised a brow at him, but Rin could only blush madly and look away. With a small shrug, Haru grabbed two handfuls of ass and hoisted Rin up, pinning him back against the wall as Rin wrapped his legs tightly around Haru's waist.

Without further ado, Rin let go of Haru with one hand to reach down and help guild him. He was practically drooling at the feeling of having Haru hot and hard against his ass, but once he was inside…

The whole world could probably come to end in a blaze of fire and screaming, and he'd be so far gone he wouldn't notice a damn thing.

Aligned with Rin's entrance, Haru gave a roll of his hips, and was in. For a moment they both stilled, groaning; Haru's face pressed into Rin's throat as he just breathed. To his credit, Haru's legs weren't even shaking. Rin knew from experience that fact was about to change.

Haru gave a tentative buck of his hips, gauging his position in relativity to Rin's prostate. He didn't hit the spot, but he had Rin whimpering nonetheless. It had been too damn long since he'd felt this pleasant fullness, and with his dick weeping between his stomach and Haru's, he was certain that he'd make a note not to let it go that long again.

Haru bucked up into him suddenly, and there-

"There!" His head banged back against the wall as he let out a groan. "Right there, again, Haru, right there please ugh it feels so good-" Haru gave another slam of his hips, forcing Rin higher up on the wall just for a moment before he came slamming back down on Haru. He gave a loud yelp and then practically sobbed with pleasure. Haru had already almost sucked him off; having Haru inside him had been too much. His vision spotted as he came hard between them, nails digging into Haru's shoulders.

 _We've got to stop meeting like this._

Coming down off of his high, he noticed that Haru hadn't stopped. It seemed to Rin that he wasn't going to be satisfied with cumming just once that night. The thought alone had his erection slowly returning to life. Each thrust that Haru was giving made his stomach tighten just a little bit more as shock after shock of pure gratification hit him like a damn semi-truck.

He grabbed a fist-full of Haru's hair and pulled, stealing Haru's groan with a heated kiss and a sharp bite on his lower lip. "Haru, I-"

"Hello?" They suddenly paused. "Haru? You home? I brought a movie."

Rin's eyes went wide, mirroring Haru's.

"Shit." He whispered.

Haru nodded in agreement.

So okay, Makoto _probably_ knew that he and Haru weren't just friends- he had to at least suspect it- but it would probably be best if they told him before he had actual evidence. Stumbling into the kitchen to find Haru fucking Rin into the wall was probably not the best way to break the news to him.

And Haru clearly wasn't finished yet, either.

Rin thought perhaps Haru would draw away and leave him there, put back on his apron, give Makoto some half-assed excuse, and then come finish what he's started. _Fast my ass._ He thought.

But no. Slowly, Haru lifted his hand until it was covering Rin's mouth. Confused, Rin started to say something, but Haru held his hand resolutely over Rin's lips.

He gave a roll of his hips, eyes narrowed and watching the doorway.

 _No. Fucking. Way._

"I'm in here." Haru called. "Sit down, I'll be out in a second."

 _He's really fucking doing this. Oh my god. He's fucking me and talking to Makoto at the same time I can't believe this._

"In the kitchen?" Makoto called out.

"Making mackerel." Haru grunted. "I'll be a few minutes. Start your homework."

"Do you need any help?"

Rin's eyes widened.

"No." Haru answered easily. "You don't know what you're doing."

Holy shit _._

"Okay. Yell if you need anything."

Rin was about to bite Haru's hand and hiss-whisper at him, something about it not being okay that they were having sex while Makoto was in the room over, but Haru hit his prostate hard enough that for a second he saw white. He let out a strangled whine, captured by Haru's hand.

Haf-captured, that is.

"You okay, Haru?"

"Fine." Haru called out. "The refrigerator's been making weird noises."

"Want me to take a look at it?"

 _No, no, no, no-_

"Repair man comes on Sunday. Prepaid."

"Alright!"

 _Haru you smooth motherfucker you- oh, oh, fuCK me oh god oh god oh god- you bastard. Damn._

Makoto didn't have a clue. Haru was sweating and he had his teeth clenched but his voice was as even as ever and- wait. Wait one damn second. Was this turning him on?

"Don't forget to drink lots of water if you're cooking with as much salt as you were last time, Haru!"

"Fine."

Oh god. It was. It really was.

Leave it to Haru to force Rin to realize a bounty of weird undiscovered kinks.

Haru's hand left his mouth. Rin sunk his teeth into his lower lip to replace the barrier as Haru's hands returned to his hips, holding him flush against the wall as Haru continued to plow into him. Rin swallowed hard and choked back a cry as Haru's angle deepened suddenly.

He hit the wall sort of hard as Haru snapped his hips _just so_ , and unbidden he let out a groan. He froze, heart pounding as he waited a breath for Makato to come searching for the source of the noise, but Haru just kept going.

 _Shit._

"What was that?"

"Cutting board." Haru continued to _bang, bang, bang_ Rin against the wall.

"No, the noise."

"I just told you." His voice didn't waver for a second. Dear. Fucking. God.

"Oh, the refrigerator! Yeah, sorry about that!"

Haru didn't reply. Rin was shaking with pleasure, and he could see that Haru's legs were trembling too. The navy-haired boy had sweat trailing down the side of his neck. Rin wanted to lick Haru's neck, suck it- bite it, but he was certain that if he opened his mouth sounds would pour out that absolutely could not be blamed on the fridge.

Haru was close, he could tell. Rin wasn't far behind, either, and as Haru relinquished half his hold on Rin's hips to pump the redhead between them, he realized they were about to fall over the precipice.

Rin was not a quiet person, in general. Add sex to the equation, and you could even call him a rather loud person. So there lay the problem- he was two strokes away from cumming all over Haru's stomach and he was certain he'd never done so quietly. So how was he going to do it without attracting Makato's notice?

Haru provided the answer by smashing their mouths together two seconds before cupping a hand over his mouth and nose again. With one last thrust of his hips he shuddered and came, stroking Rin hurriedly until he followed suite.

Rin's long, drawn out groan caught in his throat. He definitely wasn't quiet, but he wasn't too loud either, he hoped. Tears welled up in his eyes as Haru pulled away from him and set him down on shaky legs, gesturing casually at the clothes that had been discarded on the kitchen floor moments before.

Rin nodded and started to get dressed, watching with a flushed face as Haru wiped his stomach off with the kitchen towel- chucking it into the sink when he was done. Then, he calmly pulled his jammers back up, re-tied his apron, and dumped his cooling mackerel on to a plate.

Rin just stared at him. Nothing, absolutely nothing, fazed this boy.

And really, that shouldn't have been hot.

Haru stopped before him and leaned forward, kissing him quickly. "The window is unlocked." He said simply. "I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

Rin nodded, numb, entirely relaxed after orgasming like that twice in a row. He gathered up his backpack and headed for the window just as Haru went out to the dining room to great Makato.

The last thing he heard before jumping outside was,

"Your fridge kind of sounds like Rin."

Rin wouldn't stop blushing for the next century or so. But would he regret it?

Fuck no.


End file.
